


SoulPrints

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Polyship Week, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Touch, Tattoos, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Date Night, and that means one thing: (well, <em>two</em> things, but one of them is) Soulmark Body Art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SoulPrints

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey) and [CynicalGinger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGinger%22) for their awesome beta services!
> 
> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 22nd - [au](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/au)
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/147942487159/soulmate-au-where-your-soulmates-touch-leaves-a) (Soulmate AU, because of course)
> 
> soulmate AU where your soulmate’s touch leaves a (temporary) colored mark on your skin  
> imagine your ot+ being soulmates and everyone has a different color  
> imagine several members of your ot+ joining up and doing colorful soulmark art on person A  
> who’s really artistic and leaves really pretty pictures and designs on their soulmates’ skin  
> who’s terrible at drawing but tries really hard and everyone loves it anyway  
> who idly doodles on their soulmates whenever anyone is in reach  
> who loves one of the designs so much they get it tattooed

Darcy and Steve were laughing when Bucky strolled in with Jane draped over his shoulder. 

"Finally!" Darcy cried, leaving a purple handprint on Steve's shoulder as she pushed herself up off the couch.

"I'm getting the feeling that you guys miss me?" Jane said into Bucky’s back. "I was kind of busy, although I guess I can't complain about the view."

"It's _date night_ ," Darcy reminded her for the fourteen time that day. "And the last two times we tried to do this, 'I promise I'll be right down' turned into an all nighter, and—"

"'And then our super soldiers got sent out on a mission and it was three weeks before we got to even _see_ them again,'" Jane finished.

"How many times have you gotten this speech?" Steve wanted to know.

"Ever, or in the past eight to twelve hours?" Jane replied.

Bucky shook his head and set Jane down in front of him.

"You first," Darcy insisted, shoving Jane down on the couch next to Steve, who kissed her. "I have to check on dinner!"

"I did miss you," he said.

Bucky placed himself on her other side and applied his lips to her neck. "He's not the only one," he murmured.

"Hey, save some Jane for the rest of us!" Darcy protested from the kitchen.

"Plenty of Jane to go around," the astrophysicist assured her from beneath kisses and caresses.

"Do the thing!" Darcy instructed, as she peeked into the oven and adjusted the timer.

By the time she returned, Jane's shirt had mysteriously disappeared. Bucky was tracing lazy orange spirals up her arm, and there was a brilliant yellow tiger lily on her stomach, courtesy of Steve.

Darcy reached out with her index finger and brushed it over the skin over Jane's collar bone, leaving a blue heart there as evidence of her touch.

Jane squirmed. "Quit teasing," she whined.

So Darcy did.

* * *

About two hours later, when Bucky was in the shower and Steve was nodding off, Darcy lay tucked against Jane on their bed, as the myriad of colors faded from their skin.

"Okay, so this was better than working all night," Jane admitted.

"Can I get that in writing?" Darcy asked, pressing a kiss against her Soulmate that turned both her lips and Jane's shoulder blue.

"I think I made it pretty clear earlier," Jane replied.

"Yeah," Darcy agreed, "I am absolutely sure Tony and Pepper heard you upstairs; soundproofing be damned."

"I need that on a t-shirt," Steve mumbled sleepily.

"Ooh, you're up," Darcy enthused, vaulting over Jane. "It is _so_ your turn."

"I think it's _yours_ ," Bucky said, as he came back out into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a towel draped around his neck.

"Technically, I didn't have a proper turn," Jane pointed out.

"Only because making out was more important," Darcy said.

"I agree with you there," Bucky said, rolling onto the bed and kissing Jane.

"What do you want this time?" Steve asked Darcy. "A penguin or a unicorn?"

"Well," Darcy said, eyeing their other two Soulmates. "They might be tied up for a while, so probably the unicorn."

"I get the horn this time," Bucky mumbled from beneath Jane, who sighed.

"Fine," she conceded, and went back to kissing him.

Steve twirled a finger, ordering Darcy onto her stomach. She obeyed, spreading her hair out over the pillow and exposing her back to him. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey," she said. "Don't get distracted!"

"Can you blame me?" he grinned.

Jane let out a very disruptive moan, and Darcy twitched, nudging Bucky with her toe. "Keep it down over there," she warned them, "otherwise the master artist will abandon his work and we'll just end up having sex all night."

"How is that a bad thing?" Steve wanted to know, kissing her shoulder.

"Get to work!" she ordered with a laugh.

Steve's fingers on her back felt nice, tracing legs, head, ears, and body of a noble steed. He worked quickly, so that the other two could contribute before the whole thing faded away.

"Buck, I need you," he said about two minutes later.

Bucky rolled over and sat up, dislodging Jane, who giggled but clung to his neck as best she could. Steve grasped Bucky's hand, leaving the red of their SoulPrint there, as he carefully added green horn and hooves to the purple unicorn on Darcy's back. Jane offered her hand to Steve next, and blue mane and tail quickly appeared.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Darcy squeaked.

"Where's your phone?" Steve asked.

"Ngh, in the living room," Darcy whined. "Never mind."

"It looks awesome anyway, Darcy," Jane told her, as Steve got up to go get it.

"If we'd just get those mirrors installed on the ceiling," Bucky mumbled, but Jane kissed him to shut him up.

"You next," she said, shoving him down on the bed.

"I'm a little... orange," he observed, looking down at all the skin that had recently been in contact with Jane's.

Darcy smacked his hip and he rolled over onto his front. Jane immediately started drawing a star on his right shoulder while Darcy started on a tree on his lower back.

"Anything left for me to do?" Steve wanted to know when he returned, handing Darcy her phone.

"Ugh, I am so bad at this," Jane said, frowning at her work.

"You're not," Steve defended, pulling her into his lap and tracing a red line around the outside of the orange star she had made. She leaned against him, and he added a few more little stars, and some red streaks behind the big one. "There," he said. "A falling star."

Darcy snapped a picture with her phone, then poked a purple fingerprint onto Steve's arm. "I need some apples in my tree," she said, and Steve leaned over to press his thumb into the green where Darcy had touched Bucky.

She took a picture of that, too, so Bucky could see it later, then tugged on Steve. "Your turn," she said.

"Jane first," he insisted.

"Not a duck," Jane begged.

"Yes, a duck," Darcy replied, already making a wavy line for the pond on Jane's side.

"Noooo," Jane protested, as Bucky sat up to add an orange beak to the fluffy yellow duck that Steve was drawing with his fingertip.

"Ducks, on ducks, on ducks," Darcy said excitedly.

"Just the one," Steve promised.

"No, at least six," Darcy threatened.

Jane whined, so Bucky stepped in to save her, kissing Darcy until she was sufficiently distracted.

"Fine, but at least let me get a picture of it," she said breathlessly, drawing away from Bucky's lips with difficulty.

"You draw a duck on me _every time_ ," Jane said. "Why do you need _another_ picture of it?"

"We'll do a telescope or something next time," Steve promised.

Darcy rolled her eyes. He always said that. "Okay, now Steve!"

Bucky grinned as Darcy pushed Steve onto the bed and went right for his shoulder like she always did.

Jane pressed her lips together to hide a smile.

"What...?" Darcy said, staring at the purple hand turkey, right on the spot she always put it, complete with the yellow beak and feet (Jane's contribution), red eye and wattle (Bucky's contribution).

"Punk got it tattooed," Bucky provided.

"How did I not see this earlier?" Darcy wondered.

"We  _were_ kind of busy," Jane reminded her.

" _Tattooed_?!" Darcy repeated, poking Steve hard in the side.

He laughed. "Well, I love it so much..."

"You don't," she said, smacking the tattooed turkey with her hand. "Imposter," she told it.

Steve sat up and caught her wrists. "I love _you_ ," he said.

Darcy sighed, giving him a pretend glare. "I love you too," she told him.

"I just wanted the world to know how talented my Soulmates are," he assured her.

"And what did Natasha say when she saw it?" Darcy asked.

"Couldn't stop laughing," Bucky reported. "Every time she saw him for the rest of the mission, even out of the corner of her eye, she cracked up again."

Steve shook his head. "It drove Stark nuts; he's not in on the joke."

"Yet," Darcy said with a grin.

Steve paled and opened his mouth to object, but Jane interrupted. "So what are we going to draw on him instead?" she asked.

"Something new," Darcy said, advancing on Steve, who leaned back and Darcy considered his abs. "Come on."

Bucky and Jane exchanged a glance as Darcy worked, letting her have her way and their hands when they were necessary.

"Phone," Darcy ordered when she was finished. Jane handed it to her, and Steve glanced down at his brand new SoulPrint as Darcy snapped a picture.

"It's a hand turkey," he observed.

"Well, you love it so much," Darcy told him, and Bucky laughed.

Steve tackled her. She shrieked and tried to get away, but Bucky was behind her, and all three of them nearly toppled off the bed. This didn't stop either of them from tickling her, or Jane from picking up her phone and taking a picture of them.

"I love you," she said, as she put the phone safely out of the way on the dresser.

"Which of us did you mean, Doll?" Bucky asked.

"You," Jane replied. "All of you. I love all of you."

"We love you too," Darcy told her, pulling her into the middle of the super soldier sandwich she was in and giving her a thorough kiss.

"We're pretty lucky, Buck," Steve said as he watched them.

"You got that right, Punk," Bucky replied, kissing Darcy's shoulder.

* * *

Darcy made sure that Steve was going to be walking past Tony's lab when she went to talk to him about the soundproofing. They hadn't heard up in his penthouse, but Bruce, Clint, and Natasha knew exactly how well date night had gone from their apartment across the hall.

She could see Steve pause, watching she and Tony talk, so she raised her voice.

"So anyway, Tony," she began loudly. "What are your feelings about homemade Thanksgiving decorations?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a color cheat sheet in case you were confused!
> 
> Steve and Bucky: Red  
> Jane and Darcy: Blue  
> Darcy and Steve: Purple  
> Jane and Steve: Yellow  
> Bucky and Jane: Orange  
> Bucky and Darcy: Green
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](tumblr)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
